


idk man

by NOTquackityhq



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOTquackityhq/pseuds/NOTquackityhq
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 1





	idk man

they were living together for quite some time and they were having lots of fun, until one night. They kissed. Wilbur always had this feeling of guilt when he’s with Niki, feeling like he doesn’t deserve her. Sometimes feeling anxious Niki might leave him.. because of one reason. Wilbur is in love with Niki. Now, Niki isn’t even close to liking Wilbur. But Wilbur cant get rid of his little crush. So he has to stand up and be brave and confess! Or endure pain. He walked up to Niki and gulped. “Hey niki!” Wilbur back-hugged her. “Hm, what’s up Wilbur?” Niki softly smiled back at Wilbur. “I’m in love with you Niki.” Wilbur said anxiously. Holy shit why did he say that he didn’t mean to say it this fast holy fuck oh shit oh shit what do i do do i just leave? No.. she’s staring at me oh no. Niki quickly put her lips together with Wilburs and started kissing him. Wilbur was beyond happy and was filled with euphoria as he kissed back, Niki made it a making out session instead of a little kiss, They were on the couch kissing and feeling each-other up.. yeah.. not really they were just intertwining hands.. Niki started putting his hands on Wilburs hips and made both of them grind on each other. Niki bit her lip as she quickly nodded to Wilbur as they both ran up the stairs to their shared room. Wilbur sat her down on the bed and they started kissing once again. This time. Wilbur was dominant and pushed her down, Niki closed her legs letting Wilbur know she was already in a submissive state. Wilbur stopped kissing Niki and stopped to look at her, she looked amazing. Wilbur went down on her neck as she whimpered, leaving adorable little noises everybody wished to hear. Wilbur didn’t want to leave hickeys so he just softly kissed her neck. Wilbur took of his shirt and oh no, Niki was as bright as a tomato as he smiled and brought wilbur closer and she took off her shirt, leaving on only her bra. Wilbur took of her skirt she was wearing and was met with soaked panties, blue panties, which were Wilbur’s favorite color. Wilbur kissed everywhere, leaving tiny red marks that faded away in some seconds, Niki was a mess, she’s never been touched like this before, she was going crazy. Wilbur kissed the inside of her thigh and Niki moaned quietly, not wanting to make much noise. Wilbur didn’t like that. “Show me, let me hear those beautiful moans Niki.” Niki whimpered as he kissed right on the outline of her pussy lips. Niki was moaning and oh she couldn’t handle it as she came. Wilbur laughed. “Couldn’t handle me huh?” Wilbur kissed Niki just so she could calm down. Niki nodded again. “I’m fine.. I’m fine..” Wilbur smirked as he went down again. Seeing her state just made him even harder, Wilbur bit his lips as he started massaging a little, such a tease. Always has been a tease. Niki whined and kicked her feet for him to move the damn soaked panties. “Turn around.” Niki quickly turned around as she arched her back. Wilbur hissed as he looked at her ass, so fucking full and beautiful. “So pretty..” Wilbur kissed her asscheek and turns her around. He quickly tore her panties and laughed as Niki looked terrified. “Wi-wilbur dont go so-“ Niki moaned as wilbur licked her clit. Wilbur was having so much fun. Tasting her and everything, Wilbur licked everywhere around her pussy. Niki was moaning so loudly he was sure the whole world could here. Niki came again. “Damn, again? You’re so sensitive sweetie.” Wilbur continued as Niki gasped and shut her mouth as she kicked her legs. “No kicking Niki, you’ll get punished.” Wilbur continued and so did Niki. Wilbur stood and brought Niki up too, He got his two ties from beside the bed and tied up her legs and hands. “Dirty slut.” Wilbur pushed her down again as he started licking again. He got another tie and tied her mouth. “Be a good girl.” Wilbur stated and put some lube on his finger and entered. Niki groaned as she still had a little of overstimulation left. Some time passed and Niki already came again. Wilbur started going even faster after this. Niki was screaming while sobbing, she wanted to run but she was tied up. she shakes her no and no and threw her head back when he put his fist in, Wilbur saw some squirting and moaned, licking up her clit while fisting her. “So tasty.. and just for me..” Wilbur took off his pants and underwear and lined up his dick. Before that, he untied Niki’s mouth. “Oh my gosh Wilbur! You’re so big!!” That was true, he was 9 inches of course, so big in width and height. “Not yet. need to make you cum.” Wilbur took off Niki’s bra and sucked her nipples, fondling with her boobs as he sucked and licked up her clit. putting his tongue in her pussy occasionally. Niki came once again and Wilbur quickly lined up with Niki’s pussy and began going fast. “NOOOOO!!!! I CANT WILBUR NO NO NO NO!” niki screamed as she came again with Wilbur still inside, “WILBUR WILBUR I CAME NO JO NO MORE WILBURRR!!” Wilbur smirked, knowing that nobody could hear her due to the fact they were in the middle of no-where. Niki moaned and moaned and Wilbur spoke which traumatized Niki “That was my slowest mode baby.” Niki Shook her head no as Wilbur went as fast as he could, fondling with her boobs and Niki saw the light for a second as she screamed louder than Wilbur has ever heard her, she started crying and moaning, “I’m gonna pee! Wilbur Wilbur get away! I’m gonna- ohh~” Niki started peeing everywhere as she cummed aswell, and squirted. Wilbur kept going as Niki gave up and moaned as loud as a human can ever moan and Wilbur came. Finally filling Niki up as Niki was sobbing on the sheets, the bed was filled with piss,cum, and squirts. Niki passed out and Wilbur closed his eyes for a second, just admiring what he did to her, until he realized something. He came inside, with no condom. “Shit!” Wilbur tried to get the cum out of her, so fucking silly as Wilbur was licking her up even if she was passed out. It was no use. He groaned as he picked her up and put her in the bath. She bathed her with all the goodies and the beautiful smell of her shampoo and body wash, He then cleaned up the bed and put them in the washer, The mattress was okay and he gulped, getting pain medicine for Niki and water, He put her in bed as he changed her into pajama pants and his hoodie, he tied her hair up and gave her her shark plushie as Wilbur kissed Niki’s forehead. “Love you Niki.” “I’m. sorry.” Wilbur went right next to her. And closed his eyes. Finally sleeping.


End file.
